You Gotta be Kitten' Me
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Akumatized Adrien/Chat story
1. Skip Day

There was more than one reason for Adrien's impromptu skip day. Not that he would be able to tell his father any of them, or even the school for that matter. And so, that is why he pretended to be sick, and asked Natalie to inform the school of his absence so he could avoid being in trouble for not showing up.

Natalie of course new he was lying, she had long since learned the tells, but today she could see the boy just needed a day off to himself so she played along. Accepting his excuse and even sending up comfort food from the kitchens to keep up appearances so he didn't know she knew that he was faking.

Sitting on the long white couch he sighed, once again feeling the sting of abandonment and of being used. Nino was one of his only real friends who didn't care about him being a famous model. Marinette and Alya came along with him, although he couldn't figure out why the bluenette was shy around him, but not anyone else. He knew, he visited her occasionally as Chat after she helped defeat the Evilustrator.

Plagg was his only companion after Natalie left him to his own devices, and he was busy wolfing down as much camembert cheese as he could eat. ' _Disgusting'_ , Adrien thought, _'how could he eat that smelly stuff?'_

Finally staying in his room became too much for the teen, "Claws out!" He called, pulling Plagg into his ring and transforming into his superhero counterpart Chat Noir. At least he would feel wanted as Chat, he was sure of that.

With catlike grace and ease the boy left his room and found himself among the rooftops of Paris, enjoying the air and looking for something to do. People to help.

Red and black balloons and streamers decorating the street caught his eye, _'a festival!'_ He realized. The colors reminded him of his lady, and he wondered if perhaps the red were for Ladybug and the black for Chat. Feeling once again wanted and rejuvenated he jumped down, landing among the people with a smile, happy to greet the citizens of Paris who were fans of him and his partner.

Surprised gasps rang through the crowd, he had after all, for most of them, seemingly appeared out of thin air. One middle aged woman shrieked, holding her chest. Her companions glared venomously at him and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Is she alright?" He asked, reaching a gloved hand out.

"Don't touch her!" One of the women snapped, "You'll just make it worse like always."

Chat blinked in surprise with wide eyes, and slowly retracted his hand. Holding it to his chest he felt his shoulders sag as her words repeated in his mind. _"You'll just make it worse like always."_

"I-I-" He started, trying to speak, but his emotions were running rampant and his words caught in his throat. "I didn't mean- I didn't meant to." He managed, backing up a few steps he tripped over someone's foot and landed with a thud on the ground.

"My foot!" The man hollered in anger, kneeling and grabbing his foot.

"I-I'm sorry- I did-didn't mean—" His breathing sped up and all he could hear were angry yells. Suddenly it all felt like too much for the young boy, and he used his staff and skills to get back to the roofs. The calls of "Get out of here!", "You ruin everything!" And "This celebration is for Ladybug only!" following him.


	2. Akumatized

Running over the rooftops once more, Chat no longer felt the exhilaration he had felt just minutes before. No, now he felt despair and pain as he crawled and jumped, vaulting himself from one side of the city to the other.

 _GETOUTOFHERE . THISCELEBRATIONISFORLADYBUGONLY.-GETOUTOFHERE.-YOURUINEVERYTHING.-THISCELEBRATIONISFORLADYBUGONLY.-GETOUT.-GETOUT.-GETOUT.-YOURUINEVERYTHING.-YOURUINEVERYTHING.-YOURUINEVERYTHING.-FORLADYBUGONLY.-FORLADYBUGONLY.-FORLADYBUGONLY._

His mind screamed at him. Repeating the harsh words as he found a safe spot on a roof and cried. Wanting to scream his pain to the world, but knowing he couldn't. His vision was blurry with tears when he heard the soft flapping of wings and looked up just in time to see a black butterfly about to land on his ring. Full of resentment towards the very people he worked hard to save and too tired to move he just watched the blurry butterfly land.

 **"I am Hawk Moth."** A voice spoke in his head and a cruel laugh of realization that his new Akuma was none other than Chat Noir followed, **"Poor Chat Noir, everyone loves Ladybug but does anyone love you?"**

His emotions began to war inside him, part of him wanted to accept and make them all see what true destruction was, what they would be without him, but the other part knew it was wrong and tried to push it away.

 **"Accept my offer and I'll make you even more powerful, you can show them how wrong they were to throw you to the side. All I want in return is both yours and Ladybugs Miraculous's. And then they'll never be able to make you feel inferior again."** Chat knew the promises were false, but he could do nothing to fight the utter darkness that had already taken over him.

 **"You are now OppoChat, my weapon of destruction and my tool of creation."** The laugh seemed to get louder as he stood up, now an Akuma.

His suit was no longer jet black. Instead half of it was pure white, and the eye on that side was a glaring, angry red while the other half remained the same. "I'll make them sorry." The words that passed Chat's lips felt false, and he knew he didn't mean them. It was the Akuma forcing him to say that, and he knew Paris was going to be in a world of pain unless Ladybug could stop it.


	3. Ladybug

**(I apologize, I don't know what happened. I swear I chose the correct files, but something must have gotten switched and chapter two was uploaded in place of both chapters 3 and 4.)**

Explosions and the sound of things crashing down are what alerted the people of Paris to the new Akuma. Alya was among the first to jump to their feet, hurrying to look out the window and see what exactly was going on. And true to character, the techy girl already had her phone out, recording for the Ladyblog. Marinette in tow, she yanked the girl with her on her quest to find out what was going on.

"Oh no!" Marinette exclaimed, looking out the window to see smoke in the distance, some ways away from the school. Just as sudden as the explosions that interrupted the class only a few minutes prior, the principle was on the speaker systems telling everyone that school was let out so they could all get farther away to someplace safer.

It was in the following chaos that Marinette slipped away from Alya to transform.

"Tikki!" She whispered, "We have to transform." Her voice urgent as she informed her Kwami of the situation with the limited knowledge she had.

"Spots on!" in a flash she was in her suit, dark black spots over the bright red. Just like a real ladybug. With ease, she slipped out of the school and began making her way across the skyline of Paris towards the destructive Akuma.

The sight that greeted her was nothing she would have ever expected.


	4. Beginnings of A Fight

**(I apologize, I don't know what happened. I swear I chose the correct files, but something must have gotten switched and chapter two was uploaded in place of both chapters 3 and 4.)**

Chat Noir, or who she thought was Chat Noir, at the center of the destruction. He looked different, his bodysuit now half white and the eye on that sight a bright and glaring red. This and the fact that there wasn't anyone else who resembled an Akuma victim clued her in that this was indeed the Akuma she came to fight.

"Chat?" His name escaped her in a near silent gasp as she peered down from a roof, still partially hidden from sight.

His head snapped to look in her direction and she froze in surprise. Surely his hearing had not been advanced that much by the Akuma. But his eyes glaring into hers told her differently.

"There you are Ladybug. Why don't you come protect your people, the ones who worship you." His words are filled with venom and she flinches to hear it. "After all, the only one they truly want is you. They all hate Chat Noir, the worthless hero." Bitterness tinges his words as he continues, and she thinks she has a pretty good idea what may have played a part in the occurring.

"Chat." She said clearly, not bothering to raise her voice above a low speaking voice. She knew he could hear her anyway. "Chat Noir, what has happened to you?" She dares to jump down, only a little ways closer than before.

"No longer am I Chat Noir, failure to all of Paris. Now I am OppoChat, creator and destroyer both." His voice is hollow as the words flow out, and she knows this is Hawk Moth's words being forced through her partner. No matter how bad it got, he would never intentionally turn his back on Paris and accept Hawk Moth's Akuma.

"No, you're Chat Noir. My partner." She fights to keep her voice level and strong even as she feels like this is going to break her. "We're going to get through this Chat."

Instead of talking to her, working through the problem, like her Chat would have done OppoChat slowly began to walk towards her with an eerie smile on his lips. The sight made her skin crawl, but she had to help her friend.

Jumping down she threw her yoyo out, an attempt to wrap around him to detain him but his baton caught it instead and he pulled hard, throwing her into the air. With ease, she flipped and caught herself, landing on her feet before throwing herself into the fight.

Their blows matched each other's strengths, neither one truly with an advantage over the other.

"Chat Noir! Listen to me!" She yelled, trying to diffuse what she could while searching for his Akuma. "You are good, you don't have to listen to him. You can fight this." Her words echoed in his mind, and he wanted to listen to her but the hold of the Akuma was still too strong. Instead it bit back in his mind, _'The foolish girl doesn't know what it's like! She has no reason to be akumatized. Everyone loves her, and she is the true hero of Paris!'_

The part of him that could still function was relieved at the last thought, she was the true hero of Paris. She would protect everyone, save them from him. When it was all over, he decided, he would give her his miraculous. It would be safer in her hands, of that he was sure.


	5. Freeing Chat from the akuma

Ladybug and OppoChat were evenly matched now just as they were when he was himself, when the was Chat Noir. Ladybug's beloved akuma and crime fighting partner.

Breathing hard, she rolled out of the way to dodge another attack, and quickly kicked out to sweep his feet out from under him. Easily he flipped back up from the ground, and she had to flip backwards to avoid his baton. Landing behind a small wall she called for her special power.

"Lucky Charm!" The magic twisted above until an object fell into waiting hands. "Huh?" She wrinkled her nose in confusion at the red and black item in her grasp. "A Bag? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Peering around the corner she looked at Chat, or OppoChat as he was right now, and back to the bag. A possible idea came to her and she sprang into action, twisting and turning as she fought with her partner before she dumped the bag on his head and locked it around, so he couldn't see. Somehow, she managed to pull off his ring and damage it enough to get the akuma out of it.

It began to fly, and she used her yoyo to purify it. Then she got the bag off chat after the purple foamy magic turned him back to himself. Throwing it up into the air, she used the other power of her miraculous. "Miraculous Ladybug!" and the damage from their fighting and akuma was fixed.

Finally, she looked back at her partner, only to freeze in place. It wasn't Chat Noir standing in front of her.


	6. Marinette

Wearily Adrien opened his eyes against the harsh light of Paris's sun. Eye's drooping, he looked into the confused and concerned face of his Lady with an exhausted smile.

"My Lady." Using those two words he thanked her for saving him from the darkness, the akuma whose harsh grip is unrelenting. Unlike other akuma victims, he remembered absolutely all of it. Every single little detail.

"Adrien." She kneeled down next to him cautiously, "Or should I call you Chaton?" she asked, glad they were in a secluded spot when she broke the akuma's hold.

Half-heatedly he shrugged, "Adrien's fine. I don't deserve to be Chat Noir." He looked down, shoulders drooping, "especially not after today."

"Don't say that Chat."

"But it's true." He laughed bitterly, "You know there's a festival that's just for you? I found it today, but was turned away. They told me I just mess everything up all the time and that they didn't want me there."

"What a horrible festival." She frowned, and her nose twitched in anger. "They don't know anything." Reaching out she clasped his hands in hers. "You are Chat Noir, my silly pun loving kitty, my partner in crime fighting, and I couldn't think of a single person I'd want by my side more than you." Her smile was earnest as she pulled back her hands he opened them to find his Miraculous where she'd left it nestled in between his own.

"But I'm Adrien Agreste," he said with a sigh, "I go to photoshoots and model, and just do what my dad says."

"No, you're so much more than that."

"How do you know? You don't know me."

"Yes, I do Chaton, I really do." He looked up and was met with a blinding pink light, as his Lady's transformation came off. "You're an excellent friend, you love to fence and play video games. You actually do enjoy modeling sometimes, and you're so very patient. I mean, you're friends with Chloe after all. You're selfless and passionate, and do everything you can to help your friends." She smiles, "You are Chat Noir."

Kneeling in front of him smiling sheepishly was his shy classmate, Marinette. He looked back down to the ring in his hands before meeting her eyes again. Blue eyes shined, and blue pigtails bounced as she nodded encouragingly to him.

"You really think so, Marinette?"

"I know so Adrien." She placed comforting hands on his shoulders.

Taking a deep breath he slowly slid the ring back on to his finger.


End file.
